comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthas (Earth-5171)
History Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Arthas is adapted into Earth-5171 as a "special guest" to the universe. The Lich King's first debut surprisingly, is in Earth-5171 Public Enemies ''event, as the main featurette of the story arc's sub-plot. *Arthas was said to have worshipped a Nordic Ice Deity/God during the times after he got his power, and before his power, after his entire people died. Iron Man said that Arthas was in fact, worshipping Ymir, the great Frost Giant. However, Wonder Woman claims that all Asgardians are killed by the New Gods, and the New Gods impersonated the Asgardians "a week after their slaughter", leaving Arthas' worshipped deity unknown. However, Arthas soon revealed that he in fact, worshipped Höðr (Hodur), the Asgardian God of Winter, as well as cold and darkness. And he apparently worshipped them before the New Gods slaughtered them all. **Arthas claimed that his weapon, the Frostmourne, is in fact, the last Asgardian artifact in existence. *Unlike his real game version, the Lich King's back name is unknown, and he's not a result of a merging of two persons. Arthas himself claimed to has forgotten the back name. *Due to Arthas' extremely cold aura and body temperature, anyone who is close to him (and alive) for at least one meters, may get a chance of being ''dead'' by overexposure to Arthas' cold aura. Do note that his body temperature is ''absolute zero'' celcius. *The only way to kill Arthas is with another extremely powerful magic, whether it is a sufficiently-poweful magical artifact/weapon/object, or a strong spell. *Although Arthas started out as a villain/anti-hero like figure in his debut, his actual morality is ambiguous. He can be either neutral, or a chaotically evil person. However, if his personality is taken into this matters, he's more of a villain. Although he acts more like a neutral person, attacking only if someone threatens him or steps with hostility into his kingdom on the Icecrown Glacier. *Although Arthas is intimidating and looks evil, after his return to the modern world, the United Nations considered allowing Arthas to set borders to his kingdom and give him total autonomy to rule his kingdom, effectively making Arthas' kingdom a nation. While the consideration is later cancelled, the international world is still able to consider Arthas' Icecrown Glacier kingdom a "nation". **Also, due to Arthas' return and the claiming of Trondheim after the incident there that serves as an introduction to ''Public Enemies, Trondheim is now part of Arthas' kingdom. **Arthas' kingdom is known by the United Nations as "The Kingdom of Icecrown". The name later sticks to Arthas himself, as well as the hero community. Category:Villains Category:Former Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:White Skin Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Males of Earth-5171 Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Cryokinesis Category:Undead Category:Under Water Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Immortality